The Sacrifice
by JakeMarekstarwar
Summary: When Anakin discovers palpatines true colors and alerts the council, what will happen?. Will they defeat the tricky sith and restore order and peace to the Republic?, or will they fall to his schemes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dark Discoveries

He had just come from the Chancellor's office, the thing's he had learned there still rolling over in his mind. Anakin stood in the turbo lift up to the council chambers, hoping to speak with them about his discovery. He still couldn't believe that after all these years, the man that he had come to know as a friend and mentor, was all along the Dark lord of the Sith. The one behind the war that had claimed so many live's, military and innocent alike, and who knows what else.

The turbolift stopped and it's automatic doors slid open with a hiss, as anakin exited and went towards the doors that led into the high council chambers. As the doors opened, he entered to find that the chambers were relevantly empty, apart from Mace Windu and Jake Delarus, who were both standing in the middle of the chambers talking.

It was jake that first noticed that anakin had arrived. "Ah, good evening anakin, it's good to see you", he said with a cheerful tone and smile as he turned towards anakin. Mace was next to speak, "Did you tell the chancellor about General Grievous", he asked with a stern tone.

"Yes I did master" he said his voice sounding a little uneasy. "But I believe I've discovered a terrible truth" he continued. "I believe chancellor palpatine is a sith lord".

"Mace and jake exchanged a troubled, and confused glance, before mace turned back to anakin. " A sith lord, are you sure" he asked.

Anakin turned his eyes downward as he answered, "Yes, he told me himself. I told him that I was going to turn him over to the council",he said with a somewhat somber tone.

Mace closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in all he heard, while jake folded his arms and started to rub his chin as he thought.

"That can't be possible", mace said after a moment. "If he was, the council would have sensed it long ago".

"Not necessarily", Jake said. "The sith are known for being very elusive, and manipulating. It's possible that he masked his evil powers so well, that even the council couldn't see it. Even when we were in the same room with him".

"Then we must confront him immediately", mace said as they all started toward the turbolift. " I will gather up some Jedi and go there immediately, to confront him".

"I wouldn't recommend that master", jake said as he stopped behind them.

"Why not", mace said as he stopped and turned toward jake. "We must confront him quickly, before he can do anything dangerous".

" I agree. However, we must do this strategically. Or else it could spell the end for all of us".

Mace folded his arms and looked at jake intensely, "Go on".

Jake folded his hands behind his back. "The chancellor holds more power in the republic than anyone. Mainly due to his emergency powers. Now because of that, he holds command of the entire republic army. If we tried something and failed, he could use that in the senate to turn the republic against us. And quite frankly, become our exterminators".

Mace looked down as he processed what he had just been told. "So what's your plan", he asked after a moment.

"I will speak with some of the senators I trust, they're on the security council. If I can convince them of this discovery, then they have the power to put the chancellor out of office, there by relinquishing his powers, and his control of the army".

"Is that it", mace asked.

"No. While I do that, I need you to get our strongest Jedi back here on Coruscant. That means we need Obi Wan and master Yoda".

Mace nodded, and then turned and walked over to the window and stared off toward the senate building, as he thought about all that had already transpired, and what was yet to come.

"This is a dark day for the republic", he said, still staring out the window. "If we fail, there could be consequences that affect the entire galaxy", he said as he turned back toward jake and Anakin.

Jake and Anakin both nodded. "We must do this quick and efficiently, so as not to alert the chancellor to our operations", jake said, as he turned to Anakin, who had been quiet all through out the discussion.

"Anakin, go back to the chancellor, tell him you reconsidered turning him over. That may keep his suspicions off us for the time being".

Anakin nodded, "Very well".

"With any luck, we will be able to strike, before he can make any move against us", mace said. "May the force be with you both".

"May the force be with us all master", jake said, as they all turned and walked out of the council chambers.

* * *

AN: _So this story is probably only going to be about four or five chapters. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews, I would love to hear what you all think of it, and what I should do. Second chapter will be longer_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The secrets of the Dark side

Utapau, Outer Rim territories

It had been a long day of fighting, and his duel with Grievous had not helped. Obi Wan held on, as his trusty Varactyl mount Boga, ran all through the battle struned streets of Pau city, as the blue and red laser bolts flew wildly, explosions going off in all directions.

He pulled back hard on the reins, as boga slid to a stop at a platform near the craters edge, right near where commander Cody was standing, directing his men. "Commander, contact your troops and have them move up to the upper levels".

"Very good sir", cody nodded. "I'll have them up there as soon as we clear this area. And, you might want this sir", he said as he reached down and took the lightsaber from his belt, and handed it to his jedi commander.

"Thank you cody, now let's get on with it, we have a battle to win".

"Yes sir", he said as he started to turn. "Oh sir, one more thing".

"What is it cody?".

"Master Windu contacted us, he said that you are to return to Coruscant immediately".

That can't be good. Why would he order him back now?. Why would he order him back at all?. Something really bad must've happened, he would have to contact him and find out.

He looked back down at Cody, who had been standing there waiting for any orders.

"Cody, call a gunship, and have my ship prepared. I will go back myself, you stay here and take charge of things here while I'm gone. With any luck, I'll be back soon".

"Right away sir", Cody nodded as he put his helmet back on, and ran over to a group of clones nearby.

Obi Wan hopped off of boga and patted him on the head several times. As he started to walk off, he felt a nudge on his back. He turned around and saw boga looking at him with a somewhat sad look.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be back. And I'll make sure they take good care of you for me", he said with a smile, and patted him several more times on the head.

He turned and headed for the gunship that had just landed a few yards away. With any luck, nothing bad had happened and he would be back , if it wasn't bad, he probably wouldn't have been called back.

* * *

The turbolift doors opened, as Anakin emerged into the chancellor's office. He walked through the next set of doors to palpatine's main office. He saw palpatine standing at the large panoramic window behind his desk, his hands folded behind his back as he looked out at the bustling city. Anakin came and stood at the window by his side, looking out as well.

"Did you turn me over to the council yet", palpatine asked low, still facing the window.

"No, I changed my mind", anakin said, also still facing the window.

"Why?", palpatine asked, as he turned his head to towards anakin.

"I want to know how to overcome death", he said turning to meet palpatine's gaze.

Palpatine turned and started to walk around his office, anakin following after a moment."I figured you would. The chance to save someone you love is almost impossible to pass up.

Especially when you are so attached to someone, such as your wife".

"How did you learn of this ability?", anakin asked.

"My master was in the process of controlling it when he died. I was able to learn what he had recorded", palpatine replied.

"But how did he find out about it".

"The sith have been around for thousands of years", palpatine explained. "Like the jedi, the sith have also studied the force since our creation. We have just studied it differently, the unknown parts of it. Because of what it would take to obtain and use these powers, that is why the jedi wouldn't let this knowledge be known. Why they were, and still are, too weak and afraid to embrace something that could make them ten times more powerful".

Anakin nodded in understanding. "When will you teach me this power?".

"All in due time. For now you must wait until the time is right, continue as normal and tell no one of what I've revealed to you", he instructed.

Anakin nodded. "Very well, I will do as you ask".

"Good. Now then, I believe I shall retire for the day, the senate should be letting out soon. You should go as well, get some rest and think on what I've told you". Palpatine smiled and placed his hand on anakin's shoulder. "You will make a fine apprentice", he said as he removed his hand and left for his quarters. Anakin turned and walked out to the turbolift and left the office.

* * *

He had just come from the chancellor's office and was walking through the senate halls. They had just ended for the day, and he needed to see Padme… now!.

He had so much rolling through his mind. On one hand, if he chose to listen to palpatine, he could save padme from the dreams he'd been having. But if he did that, he would most likely betray the jedi, the people who he called friends, mentors, and some even family. But on the other hand, he could stay loyal to the jedi, but risk losing padme and their unborn child. He couldn't lose them, if he did he would have no purpose, no reason to keep living.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he literally bumped into Jake as he was passing by. That was pretty easy, given Jake was about six feet four inches tall, and had a big very muscular build.

"Oh Anakin I'm sorry, I was so caught up going over these files that I didn't see you", Jake said.

"It's alright, I was actually caught in my own thoughts as well", he said with a half smile.

"Actually I was on my way to meet with the security council. Would you like to come with me? Padme's on the council and she'd love to see you", he asked.

Anakin was a little surprised at how coincidental that was. "Sure, I was actually on my way to see her".

"Great, follow me", he said as he put the small data tablet in his hands on his waist. They started down the hallway, which was relatively empty for the most part, save them and a few other people here and there. "So how did your meeting go with the chancellor, did he believe what you told him", he asked.

"I believe so, I don't think he suspected anything" anakin said.

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong" jake asked.

"I'm just going through a lot. Trying to process all of this", he said trying to not let his true thoughts and concerns be felt.

"That's not all, something else is bothering you", jake said.

Anakin didn't want to tell him because of what palpatine said earlier. But for some reason, he felt that he could tell him regardless. Jake was one of his closest friends, only behind Obi Wan and Padme. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "He offered me the knowledge to prevent death, in exchange I become his apprentice" he said. Jake looked at Anakin as his eyes widened.

"By the force he didn't", jake said. Anakin nodded. "Then this only further backs our suspicions that he is the sith lord. I will bring this to the council as well, it may help convince them".

"The sooner we expose him the better" Anakin said.

"Anakin" jake said, as anakin shifted his attention to his friend, and looked him in his bright emerald eyes . "I know why you want to know how to prevent death".

Anakin was taken aback by jake's words. Did he know about him and padme, they had always kept it a closely guarded secret. "How did you know" he asked.

"I've been told I have a special gift of sight. And plus, the way you are around her, and her around you. I could feel something between you" Jake said. "Thing that surprised me though, was that you never told Obi Wan. He's your closest friend and mentor".

Anakin looked down for a moment, as tears started to well in his eyes. "I was afraid of what might have happened if anyone found out, I thought he wouldn't understand".

"On the contrary, I think if you told him he would understand. He could have helped you with some things you had to deal with on your own, in fact he still can. I think you should talk with him and master Yoda about it, you may find the help and peace you've needed", jake said.

Anakin actually took comfort in his words as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He realised what wrong he had done not telling his oldest friend about the most important thing in his life. He looked back at his friend and smiled. "Okay, I'll talk with them when this is over. Thank you".

Jake smiled and patted anakin's shoulder firmly. "Good. Now with that said, before I ran into you I received word that obi wan and master yoda should be back to the temple in a few hours. You should go ahead and head home, the meeting shouldn't take too long and I'll send padme directly home afterwards and send word to you to meet us at the temple when they arrive".

Anakin nodded. "Okay, I think I'll take that time to meditate on all this and consult the force".

"Good idea, I'll see you soon Anakin", jake said as he headed off to a meeting that could very well decide not only the fate of the republic or jedi order, but the entire galaxy itself.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Jake will meet with the council and decide what happens to the chancellor. Also Anakin will keep to his word and meditate on all that is transpiring, and speak with some familiar voices._

 _Let me know what you think in the reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Defining Decisions

The meeting had been setup in a regular conference room in the senate building, given that it was on short notice.

Jake sat at one end of the long grey table. Next to him on his left was Bail Organa of Alderaan, his second closest friend in the senate, along with senators Giddean Danu of Kuat, Meena Tills of Mon Calamari, and Halle Burtoni of Kamino.

And on Jakes right was Padme Amidala of Naboo, his closest friend in the senate, along with senators Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Ask Aak of Malastare. The senators all took their seats as they readied for the meeting.

"Alright, I think we can call this meeting to order" Jake said, as all the senators looked to him. " Now I know this is on short notice, but I promise you it is not without good reason".

"Name the reason we are here now", Aak the gran senator said impatiently.

" I'm getting to it senator Aak, but I require your patience. It will not be easy for a lot of you to hear" Jake said calmly, as all the senators eyed him with interest.

"What's going on Jake", Padme asked.

Jake took a deep breath and ran a hand through his short chocolate brown hair, realizing the magnitude of the words he was about to say. "I, and a select few others on the Jedi council have reason to believe that chancellor Palpatine is the sith lord we've been hunting. The one who orchestrated, and has been conducting the entire clone war from the start" he said as gasps and whispers erupted at the table.

"That is a very serious accusation Commander Delarus, what proof do you have of this" senator Burtoni asked, making sure to address his rank in the senate guard.

" We have a solid testimony from one of our best knights, that Palpatine openly admitted to him that he was indeed the Sith Lord and even offered him an apprenticeship for his silence" Jake replied.

"That is hardly any proof at all. Do you really expect us to try and act against the chancellor based on the word of one Jedi", senate Aak exclaimed.

"It depends on which Jedi it is, some have a lot more credibility that others" senator Organa said calmly as he turned to Jake. "Jake, can you tell us exactly who this Jedi is" he asked.

"I don't see why not", he said as he turned to the others at the table. "The Jedi who brought this before us immediately after hearing it from the chancellor in person, is Anakin Skywalker" he said as more gasps and whispers erupted.

"That does seem to carry more weight, but we would still need more evidence before we could bring this before the senate and take any action against him" senator Iblis said.

"Actually we wouldn't" Jake said. Everyone at the table seemed confused.

"What are you saying Jake, it's not like we few have the power to overthrow the chancellor" bail said.

"Technically we do, allow me to read the official explanation for that" Jake said as he grabbed the data tablet on his belt, as the rest of the people at the table looked at him with keen interest. Jake cleared his throat before reading.

"In the event of either a majority in the senate declaring the supreme commander to be unfit to issue orders, or the security council declaring him to be unfit to issue orders, and an authenticated order being received by the GAR, commanders shall be authorized to detain the supreme commander, with lethal force if necessary, and command of the GAR shall fall to the acting chancellor until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as outlined in section six" Jake finished, giving everyone a moment to let all that sink in.

"So what you're saying, is that we can take legal action to remove the chancellor" Padme asked.

"Yes, however we must all be unanimous on it" Jake replied.

"Then let the debating begin" Bail sighed.

* * *

Anakin sat on a large round cushioned stool on his and Padme's apartments veranda, overlooking the sprawling city. He had been here for about half an hour, meditating deeply. He was so deeply focused, that he thought he heard….a voice.

"You've made the right choice Anakin" he heard. He recognized that voice, it was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It was faint.

"But what about Padme, I can't lose her. Not after my mother" Anakin said as tears started rolling down his cheeks, as he remembered that night he held his dying mother in his arms, followed by the memories of his nightmares of Padme dying.

"I know, and you won't. She would only have died by your choices. But you were strong and chose wisely. But you must stay strong, for you will need that strength very soon" the voice said, this time stronger.

"But what if I'm not strong enough, what if I can't save her", Anakin asked.

"You already have", the voice said, this time it was so strong that it sounded like it was right behind Anakin.

He opened his eyes and turned around, and his jaw dropped as he stared at the ghostly form that stood before him, someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Qui-Gon", he said, astounded that he was somehow here.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Hello Ani…. it's been a long time" he said.

* * *

"But if we don't do something now, he could destroy us and the entire Republic as we know it. Don't you see that he could be capable of that and that he could doom us ALL!" senator Iblis exclaimed. They had been debating for the last hour trying reach an agreement. Everybody sided on outsing the chancellor, except for senator Burtoni and senator Aak who where still holding out.

"There is nothing to see senator Iblis, the chancellor is not plotting or orchestrating anything. Nor is he this Sith Lord poppycock, it's just a bunch of nonsense the Jedi cooked up to try and turn us against the chancellor" senator Aak spat vehemently, glaring at Jake.

"May I remind you that the Jedi have fought and died for thousands of years to protect this republic, they have done more and sacrificed more for the republic than any of us could dream of. You are out of line for openly accusing the Jedi of such horrible deeds. And last time I checked, Malastare has been giving the Republic a much smaller portion of their fuel than they need. And if my sources are correct, there have been talks that you've been giving the separatists a substantially larger portion. One could see that as grounds for treason" Bail said raising his own voice as well.

"The truth of the matter is that there's just not enough believable proof to suggest that the chancellor is a threat to the republic or any otherwise" senator burtoni said.

Padme had had enough as she stood from her seat turning toward senators Aak and Burtoni."Not enough proof! Have you two not been in the senate these past few years. He's taken control over everything, the banks, the army, even the senate to most extent. Most of them have signed their liberties and loyalties to that man. If that isn't enough proof that he is trying to take over, that he isn't trying to destroy the democracy that us very few HONEST senators have worked so hard to keep. If that isn't enough proof, then you're too stupid to be in the senate and you both should step down right now" she exclaimed before sitting back down to calm herself.

The senators tried to hide their embarrassment, while Bail also tried to hide a proud smirk, and Jake just sat back in his chair and looked at Padme in astonishment, grinning so proudly.

"Well then, never mess with a woman who loves her job and the people she serves" Jake said slyly. "Now then, I think it's time we do another check. Any opposition to removing the chancellor from office and inserting a acting chancellor to serve until the next elections" he asked. The table was silent. "Good, now we can get on with deciding who shall fill the gap. Begin your nominations".

"I nominate Bail Organa" Mon mothma said.

"I second that nomination" Padme said.

"I as well" senator Iblis said.

"Alright then, any opposition to this nomination" Jake asked. The table was quiet yet again. Jake and Bail rose from their seats. "Alright. Senator Bail Prestor Organa, do you accept this duty to serve the republic as its supreme chancellor" he asked.

"I do" Bail nodded.

"Do you swear to uphold the republic and everything she stands for, and to take action to protect her and her interests foreign and domestic at any given time" he continued.

"I do" Bail nodded again.

"Then congratulations, chancellor Organa" Jake said as he shook Bails hand as the table erupted into applause, before Bail returned to his seat.

"Now then, let it be known that as of right now…. contingency order sixty five has been put into effect. As of right now, Sheev Palpatine is now removed from office and to be brought in by the Jedi order and grand army of the republic on charges of conspiracy and treason. As the order is issued to all clone commanders across the galaxy, the Jedi order will move to arrest him as soon as effectively possible. Until then, everyone is to have minimal contact with him, and do not act suspicious. Are we clear" Jake asked. He was meet with nods from everyone at the table. "Right then, this meeting is hereby adjourned" he said as everyone began to get up and leave.

* * *

Anakin and Qui-Gon sat together on one of the padded benches on the veranda, watching as the late evening sun was beginning to set. They had been talking for a few minutes, Anakin still not able to believe that was talking to a ghost.

"I must say Anakin, you have grown into more of a powerful Jedi than I ever could have imagined" Qui-Gon said proudly.

"Thank you master" Anakin said. "I still don't understand, you died almost fourteen years ago. How are you still here" he asked.

"The force is very mysterious, and there is still a lot we still don't know about it. It took me many years to learn this, and it is something I've been teaching master Yoda. And in turn, he will teach it to you and Obi Wan" he said.

"You told me that I had already saved Padme, how" he asked.

"Because you chose light over dark. Though the dark side may promise great rewards they never come without a price, and their rewards are usually false" Qui Gon said. He looked back out for another moment before standing up and turning back to Anakin.

"Well Ani, I'm glad to have spoken with you, but now I must be going as will you be soon" he said.

"But master, I still have so many questions. And I still need your guidance" Anakin said.

"And so you shall receive it and the answers you seek. I promise you this will not be the last time we speak, but I must leave so that you may prepare to fulfill what I knew you'd do all those years ago" Qui Gon said, as he also smiled.

"Remember Anakin, do not just draw your strength from yourself, but also the force, and those that care about you" he said as he gestured towards the speeder that had just pulled up to the small landing pad.

Anakin turned away from Qui Gon to look, and saw Padme emerge from it. He turned back to Qui Gon, but found that he was gone.

"Ani" he heard Padme say, as he turned back to her and ran to her as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. They stood there, two lovers in each other's arms, both of them needing one another more than ever.

* * *

Obi Wan sat in his fighter, he was only about a half hour away from coruscant. Arfour had been able to squeeze some extra power out of his fighters hyperspace ring, making the long trip from Utapau to Coruscant a little shorter. He was meditating, when he too heard a familiar voice.

"You've trained him well Obi Wan" the voice said. "I'm so proud of you".

Obi Wan's eyes shot open in surprise. "Qui Gon?" he muttered silently.

"He is the Chosen One. He is going to bring balance to the force", Qui Gon's voice said as it faded away.

"Master?" Obi Wan muttered, but the voice was gone.

Obi Wan sat for a moment, before turning his attention to one of the computer screens in the cockpit. "Yes Arfour I'm fine" he said as he read the translation on the screen. "Just do everything you possibly can to get us back to Coruscant as fast as possible". Arfour beeped obediently, and went back to work on the rings modifications.

'I hope Anakin is at least alright' he thought to himself, as he went back to meditating, waiting until he'd finally find out what was going on. But nothing could prepare him for what was to come.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Anakin and Obi Wan will have a quick talk, and Anakin will reveal his biggest secret to his best friend. Then, the Jedi will go to face the Sith Lord they've hunted for so long to bring him to justice, alive or dead._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Duel of the Fates

They stood there for a minute, lost in each others embrace. Through all the trouble they had been through, they found that when they were together, it just somehow all disappeared. Finally they pulled away and looked at each other, as Padme was the first to speak.

"Oh Ani, there's just a big mess!" she said with a small hint of panic in her voice. "Jake called a meeting of the security council, and now Palpatine is no longer the chancellor. And he was saying that the Jedi are making the preparations to arrest him. And it's just horrible Ani" she said, as she broke down in his arms. Anakin held her and slowly rocked her, stroking her hair and comforting her.

"I know angel, I know" he said softly, as she softly sobbed in his chest.

"D-Did he really offer you an apprenticeship so you wouldn't say anything?" she asked, as she looked up into his eyes, as he met hers.

"Yes" he nodded. " But I won't accept it. I've learned that it would be the wrong decision. It would put you, and our little one in danger. And that's something I can't do, if I lost both of you, I would have no reason to live", He said, as tears started to well in his eyes.

"Oh Anakin" Padme exclaimed, as she through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, before pulling back and meeting his eyes once again. "I'm so glad you made the right decision, we'll get through this together. And we'll make a better galaxy for us and our little one" she said, as she took his hand in hers and placed it on her round stomach.

They both smiled, as they felt their unborn child kick a few times in response to it's father's touch. It was almost as if, it knew when it's parents were upset or happy. That, it could feel their presence as well.

"It knows your here, right where you belong" Padme said as she smiled up at him. He returned her smile, as he moved to kiss her.

But just as they were about to, Anakin's comlink went off. They both knew who it was on the other end, as he raised it to his lips and answered it. "Skywalker here" he said.

" _Anakin, it's Jake. Master Yoda just arrived, and Obi Wan just got clearance to land. As much as I hate to say it, it's time. Meet us in the council chambers as soon as you can"_ he said.

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes", he said as he hung up his comlink and looked back to Padme.

"Be safe, please" she said as she took his hands in hers. "Promise me that you'll come back to us, we can't lose you".

"I promise, not any sith lord that ever or will exist could keep me from coming back to you too" he said, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then to her stomach. He stood there for a moment looking at her, before he turned and headed towards his speeder.

Padme watched, as her husband sped off towards the Jedi temple in the distance. "We love you" she said, barely above a whisper, tears welling in her eyes, as she put her hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently, as she felt their child kick again. Unaware of the figure that was about to make itself known to her.

* * *

Obi Wan landed his ship in the temple hangar, and nearly sprinted the entire way through the temple to the council chambers lift. He was just about to get on, when he saw Anakin arrive at the same time as he did, out of breath as he had been sprinting as well.

"Anakin, it's good to see you. Come on, we've got to hurry" he said, as they both entered the lift.

They stood in the lift not speaking much, until Anakin hit a button on the console and they stopped on the floor below the council chambers.

"Anakin what are you do-"

" I need to tell you something" Anakin said, cutting Obi Wan off. "It's too important, and I've put it off longer than I should have".

Obi Wan looked at him curiously. "Alright, let's step outside" he said hesitantly, as they both preceded out to one of the meditation balconies on the tower. "Now, what is it you need to tell me" he asked.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, not sure how to tell his former master and best friend. Finally he decided to just say it. "Padme and I are married, we have been since I took her back to Naboo three years ago after Geonosis" he said. "I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't".

Obi Wan was silent for a moment, a look of thought on his bearded face. Finally he spoke. "I know" he said softly.

Anakin was taken back. "You do, how and for how long" he asked.

"I think, I've always known. When you returned from Naboo back then, I felt something different in you. Through the anger and sadness you carried with you there was something in you that I could feel strongest when you were with Padme" he said.

"What?" Anakin asked, as he turned his gaze to his friend.

"Love. Love and Happiness, something that I don't think you've truly felt since you left your mother all those years ago" he replied. Anakin was silent, as he looked off into the distance.

"Why didn't you turn me into the council if you knew?" he asked after a moment.

"Because I am your friend Anakin, and because you deserved to be happy" he said. "Force knows you weren't when you were younger" he said quietly.

"Anakin" Obi Wan continued. "I know I was not the best master for you. I was hard on you when you needed help, I never told you how proud I was of you when that was all you ever wanted of me. I could have been better, and I'm sorry that I wasn't".

"The truth is" he continued."I was so hard on you...because I was afraid". Anakin looked at him puzzled.

"But you have never been afraid of anything master" Anakin said.

"I was then...and sometimes, I still am" Obi Wan replied. "Sometimes I feel that I failed you because I was too hard on you, and that I didn't tell you how proud of you I was".

"Anakin" he continued, as he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked his oldest friend in the eyes. "I may not have told you then, but I will tell you now. You have become so powerful and so wise, that you will one day be wiser and more powerful than master Yoda. You are strong, wise, and I have always been proud of you...and I always will be, I love you, as my friend, my brother, and even as my son in a way" he finished. Partly expected, Anakin suddenly pulled his master into a hug and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you master. I couldn't have done all I've done, and be here right now if it hadn't been for you taking me in" Anakin said. Obi Wan patted his former apprentice on the back soundly, before being released from the hug.

They stood there silently for a moment, watching the sun as it was almost about to set over the horizon, until Obi Wan broke the silence. "Come on, we best get up to the council chambers" he said, as he started off to the lift, Aankin following behind him.

* * *

Anakin and Obi Wan entered the council chambers, as master Yoda, master Windu and Jake stood in the center, as they turned to face them.

"Master Kenobi, glad it makes me, that returned safely, you did" Yoda said. "Good to see you as well, it is, young Skywalker".

"Thank you master" Obi Wan said, as he and Anakin both bowed respectively to the elderly master.

"We were just going over the final plan for confronting Palpatine" Mace said.

"Great, what's the plan?" Obi Wan asked.

"Simple, we walk in, try to see if he will come quietly" Mace replied.

"And if he doesn't" Obi Wan asked.

"Then we will have the means to use force if necessary" Mace replied sternly.

"What if he somehow escapes" Anakin asked.

"My troops will have a five mile perimeter set around the building" Jake replied. Checkpoints, constant air patrols, you name it we got it. Once we land, the senate will be slowly and quietly evacuated. And no one will get in or out without us knowing about it".

"Then it seems we're ready" Obi Wan said, as they all turned to master Yoda, who spoke next.

"For too long, loomed over the galaxy, darkness has. Clouded us as well, it has. End today, it does" he said. They all stood in silence for a moment, realizing the magnitude of what they were about to do, until Jake broke the silence. "Well, let's go save the galaxy" he said, as the others nodded and followed master Yoda out.

* * *

Bail sat at his desk in his office, drinking some tea while looking out of the large panoramic window behind it. It was one of the few things that calm his nerves during very stressful times. This had only been his second cup, yes, but he felt like it would take him a hundred more cups to come just an inch close to helping his nerves.

He still couldn't believe it. Legally, he was the chancellor, they had broken no laws when they'd placed him at the position. But no one knew that he was, apart from the security council, the Jedi council, and every clone commander in the galaxy. And it still just seemed so odd and frightening. Everything that had transpired, and everything yet to come.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the chime of his office door. He turned around and set his tea on his desk. "Come in" he said.

The door opened, and a clone trooper in ARC style white and scarlet red Phase II armor entered. Bail recognised him as commander Colt, Jake's second in command in the Senate Guard. "Ah, good evening commander Colt" Bail said greettingly. "Is there something I can do for you".

"I'm sorry to disturb you chancellor" Colt said apologetically through the speaker in his helmet. "But commander Delarus has ordered that I help escort you back to your residence, and remain with you for the time being".

Bail sighed as he looked down for a moment. They must have been moving in to arrest Palpatine, he only hoped that they were successful."Very well" he said, as he looked back up at Colt. "Let us get going then" he said as he stood up and followed Colt out.

They came into the main area outside of Bail's office. He noticed there were lots more clone troopers out, some standing guard at entrances, others clearing rooms and escorting other senators out.

"This has certainly turned into quite a mess, hasn't it commander" Bail asked.

"That it is sir" Colt replied.

"Is my wife safe on Alderaan" Bail asked.

"Yes sir, I spoke with her head guard, and they've taken some troops from the local base to help increase security for her just in case" Colt replied.

"Thank you commander" Bail said gratefully. He couldn't believe how Breha was feeling right now, he hadn't even had a chance to tell her about all this. He'd have to wait till it was all over.

"Are Jake and the others moving to arrest Palpatine" Bail asked.

"Yes sir" Colt replied with a nod. "They should be up to Palpatine's office any minute now".

"Well then let's hope that their successful" Bail sighed, as they walked onto a landing pad and boarded the waiting gunship.

With any luck, the Jedi would arrest Palpatine, and restore the order and justice that had been fractured.

* * *

The five Jedi filed out of the lift into Palpatine's office and assumed a formation; Master Yoda was in the middle, Obi Wan and Anakin on his right backside, master Windu and Jake on his left.

They proceeded deeper into his quarters, until they reached the door of his secondary office, which had five red guards standing in front of it. The two forward guards in front of the door crossed their force pikes in front of the door. "I'm sorry master Jedi, but the chancellor does not wish for any visitors to disturb him at this time" one of the guards said.

"Let us in, you will" master Yoda said determinaly.

The other guards lowered their pikes and stepped into a fighting stance. "I'm sorry master Jedi, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the guard said coldly.

"Leave we will, once in our custody, he is" Yoda said. Suddenly, with lightning quick speed, Yoda raised his hand and used the force to throw all five of the guards into the wall behind them, knocking them all unconscious.

"Quickly, no time, we have. Most likely sensed my use of the force, Palpatine did" Yoda said, as he turned to his companions, and they hurried into Palpatine's office.

* * *

Palpatine sat in his chair at his secondary desk. He was staring at the spheric red hologram at his desk, thinking about his future plans, and empire. This was the second biggest part of it.

He knew that he wouldn't much more time, he knew that Anakin had turned him over to the council. He knew that they would come, that they would try their pathetic attempt to arrest him. But they would fail, they would die, all of them. And Skywalker would turn and be his apprentice, whether he wanted to or not.

But, all of a sudden, he felt a surge in the force. It was powerful, and close, too close. Quickly, he shut off the hologram just in time to turn and see the five Jedi walk through his office door.

"Master Yoda" he said calmly. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon", Yoda was silent. "I must say, your entrance is rather unexpected, and rather a little rude" he said icily.

"Busy, you have been chancellor. Or, lord Sidious is it" Yoda asked coldly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Palpatine said innocently, as he turned his gaze to Mace who was next to speak.

"Sheev Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest" Mace replied sternly, as the he and the others, except Yoda, ignited their lightsabers. Sapphire and Azure blades sprang from Anakin and Obi Wan's blades respectively; While a Amethyst blade came from Mace's saber, and an Emerald blade activated from Jakes saber.

"Are you threatening me master Jedi" he asked coldly, giving Mace a evil stare.

"The Senate will decide your fate Palpatine" Obi Wan snapped.

"I am the Senate" Palpatine hissed at Obi Wan.

"Not anymore" Jake snapped back, as palpatine shifted his evil gaze to him. "As of this afternoon, you are no longer Chancellor".

"It would seem, that powerless, you now are" Yoda said, as he drew his own small lightsaber, it's Emerald blade surging to life. "Surrender now, at an end, your evil plans are" he said, as he dropped his small cane, and leveled his blade towards the dark lord before him.

They all watched, as palpatine stood up from his chair, and summoned the shiny silver lightsaber from his sleeve into his hand. "It's treason then" he said evilly as the crimson blade ignited in his hand.

Suddenly, he leaped forward, twirling in the process and yelling a blood curdling yell, landing in front of the five Jedi. They each dropped back into their respective defensive stances, as the dark lord lunged at them.

Palpatine swung his blade, first at Yoda, then Mace, before parrying one of Obi Wan's lunges. He attacked all of them, trying to keep them off balance and open up a weakness on each of them. But after just a moment, he knew he couldn't take them all together. These were the most powerful Jedi in the entire Order, he'd have to split them off and take them down one by one.

That split would come sooner than expected, when suddenly, the five red guards that had been guarding Palpatine's office had awoken and barged in the office with an additional nine guards.

Yoda and Jake fell back to fend off the guards, which left Mace, Obi Wan and Anakin to fight Palpatine, as they drove him into his frontal office.

They slowly made their way there, Palpatine swinging wildly at the three Jedi that surrounded him. They were pretty much at a standstill at this point, as they reached his front office. Everytime Palpatine would swing, his advance would be blocked or parried and he'd get pushed back. However, that worked both ways, as everytime someone would parry or block, before they could go on the offensive, they would be attacked again, forcing them to stay defensive.

They continued to move until they were in front of the large panoramic window which stood behind Palpatine's main desk. The standstill continued, Palpatine grew weaker with every strike and parry, and he knew he had to do something or else he would meet his fate sooner than later.

Palpatine summoned the dark side to him, and used a powerful force push to throw back Obi Wan and Anakin, all the way across his office to the entrance. That left him to only face master Windu at the moment. But this was no easy task, as Mace was a master, and one of the creators, of lightsaber combat form seven: Vaapad. This form was focused on using quick strikes to overcome the users opponent.

Mace and Palpatine exchanged a few angry blows, until they both struck and locked blades. They glared at each other,each trying to overcome the other. It would be Mace who would be victorious in the struggle, as he pushed hard, sending Palpatine stumbling back. Mace used this to his advantage, and followed his push with a kick. He kicked Palpatine hard in the chest, sending him falling on his back and scurrying across the floor to the wall.

Mace raised his lightsaber to Palpatine, its blade only a few inches from his throat."The reign of the Sith is over. I'm going to end this once and for all" Mace exclaimed.

"You can't. I must stand trial, the Senate would charge you all as criminals for my murder" Palpatine hissed, as he stared evilly at Mace.

"Not when they find out, that you are no longer the chancellor. That you were removed from office, accordingly to the law" Mace snapped back. Palpatine smirked evilly, as he turned his gaze to Anakin, who was standing next to Obi Wan watching the whole ordeal.

"Anakin, you won't let them kill me. Not when I can save the one you love" he said with an evil smile.

"What is he talking about Anakin" Mace demanded, as he turned his gaze to Anakin.

"Why ask Anakin, when we can ask her" Palpatine said with an evil laugh, as he waved his hand at the door across the room.

The others turned to the door as it opened. They watched in stunned horror, as the figure who stood in the door was none other than Padme, who had two red guards on either side of her, and a third one holding her arms behind her back with one arm, and its other wrapped around her neck.

Palpatine watched, as the three Jedi focused on his hostage across the room. This was the break he needed. Quick as lightning, he summoned a second lightsaber from across the room and ignited its crimson blade.

Mace didn't have time to react, as he felt the surging heat go through his right hand, severing it and sending it to the ground, his saber still in his clenched fist. Mace howled in pain, as he fell to the floor.

Obi Wan tried to attack, but Palpatine beat him to it, and a surge of blue force lightning erupted from his fingertips, striking Obi Wan in the chest and sending him flying to the middle of the room, landing on the floor unconscious.

And before he could do anything, Palpatine used the force to lift Anakin off his feet and send him sailing across the room, slamming him hard into the wall.

"ANAKIN" Padme screamed helplessly, as she watched her beloved husband fall limply to the floor.

Palpatine smirked evilly as he turned back towards master Windu, who sat on the floor on his side propped up on his left elbow, as he held the burnt stub that once attached him to his right hand. Palpatine came and stood over him, his red lightsaber still glowing in his hand.

"Now master Windu, I believe to put it in your words, I'm going to end this once and for all" he said with an evil smile, before he drew his saber back . Mace didn't show fear, as he watched Palpatine begin to bring his blade down on him, he braced for what would never come.

As Palpatine brought his blade down on the vulnerable Jedi master, he was stopped by the emerald green blade that caught his saber. He looked up to see the wrinkly green face that stared back at him.

"Only you, finished for good, will be" Yoda said, as he pushed Palpatine's blade up and began striking wildy at the sith lord.

The two enemies exchanged blow after blow, until they both locked sabers. Palpatine twirled his blade and made Yoda lose his grip on his saber, sending it to one end of the room. As he did that, Palpatine quickly lunged at the elderly Jedi master, but was stunned to see him catch the blade's point in his hand. Palpatine pushed hard, but Yoda stood firm using both hands to help absorb his enemies blade.

But even he, at almost nine hundred years of experience, couldn't stop the bolts of force lightning that suddenly erupted from Palpatine's hand, striking him and sending him to the floor writhing in pain.

Palpatine grit his teeth, as he brought his saber up to stab the small old Jedi master. But would be stopped, as just as he was about to end the life of the elderly Jedi master, he heard a warrior like yell, as he turned just in time to catch the emerald blade of Jakes lightsaber.

Jake brought his blade up, and rained blow after blow on the sith lord, determined to protect his friends.

Palpatine stumbled back, caught off guard by the speed and ferocity of the Jedi he now faced. He blocked a few more strikes, before finding himself almost pinned against the wall, the two blades locked fiercely. He knew he had to think of something, and fast. And he did.

"You think you've won" he said as he smirked evilly. "KILL HER!" he yelled to the two guards that stood at both sides of Padme.

Jake turned and watched as the guards prepared to drive their force pikes into her. With one swift motion, he disengaged his saber lock with Palpatine kicking him into the wall in the process, and turned and threw his saber across the room, using the force to guide it.

He watched with meer satisfaction, as his saber went across both the guards faces, and their bodies falling to the floor.

He summoned his saber back, as it sailed through the air to his hand. But just as he caught it, he growled through gritted teeth, as the crimson blade pierced his abdomen, the searing pain overcoming his body. Palpatine kicked him in the back, sending him weakly to the floor.

Palpatine stepped back and observed the scene before him: Jake was on the floor in front of him, weakly clutching his wound in his right side. Obi wan was not far from him, laying face first on the floor unconscious. Master Yoda was also unconscious, laying on his back behind the desk. Master Windu not far from him, over by the window clutching the stub that was once his right hand.

Palpatine turned over to the right wall to see Anakin waking up. He smiled evilly, as he watched the young Jedi try to quickly recover from the hard hit he'd taken. "Ah, young Skywalker, I'm glad you could rejoin us" he said evilly, as Anakin glared at Palpatine.

"I thought you were smarter than to go against me" he said, his smile turning to a frown. "You could have had so much power, so much knowledge of the force. But instead you chose to side with your weak pathetic friends. And now you'll pay for your incompetence".

Palpatine turned toward Padme and stared at her evilly. "You've been a pain in my side for far too long" he said, as an evil grin appeared on his face once again. "Now, I'll remedy my pain".

Anakin watched in horror, as Palpatine raised his hands, and bright blue bolts of force lightning erupted from his fingertips.

For a moment, Padme's pain filled screams were all that filled the room, as the lightning struck her, electrocuting both her and the guard that held her. Anakin watched, as both Padme and the guard shuddered violently, before they both fell to the floor, motionless.

Palpatine took great satisfaction in watching his greatest enemy in the Senate fall. His satisfaction would quickly fade away however, as he turned and watched Anakin rise up and give him a steely, murderous look.

Anakin felt a fire in him that burned hotter than the lavas of Mustafar. His eyes beared a look of anger, murder. But they were not yellow like the sith lord before him. No, his eyes almost seemed as if they were glowing blue. He felt a surge of power coursing through his veins.

Palpatine only stared coldly at him. "So be it" he snapped. He raised his hands and shot lightning directly at Anakin's chest. But he was quickly shocked, as he watched Anakin's chest absorb the lightning, completely unaffecting him.

Anakin raised his left hand, and pure white lightning that was almost blinding, erupted from his hand and was sent directly into Palpatine.

Obi Wan and Yoda had woken up just a mere few moments before this, and they, as well as Jake and Mace, watched in sheer and utter amazement at the scene before them.

Palpatine cried out, as the power of the pure force poured into him. His scream filled the room, and the last thing he would see, would be the glowing blue eyes of the one he had tried for so long to make his apprentice.

Anakin watched, as with one final blood curdling scream, palpatine exploded into nothing but black burnt ashes. He lowered his hand, and realised just what he had done.

But he quickly put all of that aside, as he rushed over to his beloved Padme.

"Padme" he said, tears staining his eyes as he cradled her body in his arms. "Padme please wake up" he pleaded, but she did not move.

Obi Wan quickly made it over to Anakin, as the others stood back and watched. He placed his hand on Padme's forehead, and closed his eyes, desperately trying to find her lifeforce. He found it, but it was very weak, and quickly fading. He opened his eyes and turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, I don't think we can get her to a med facility in time. Her lifeforce is fading too quickly" He said, tears forming in his eyes as well as he realised that she would die.

Master Yoda hung his head in sadness as he realised it as well. Even master Windu felt a great deal of sadness for Anakin. Though he probably never would admit it, he realised he was wrong. Though it was against the code, Anakin had found love and happiness, and even strength. Maybe he had been to hard on Anakin after all. Maybe, he was the chosen one after all.

"No, we have to try" Anakin said softly. "I can't lose them, I can't" he sobbed softly, as he turned up to his former master. Obi Wan said nothing, trying to hold his tears back as he watched his friend look back down at his wife and sobbed even more. He placed his hand on his best friends shoulder and squeezed if firmly.

"Use me".

They both turned to see Jake, who had knelt down silently behind them. "What" Anakin asked.

"Use me. Transfer my lifeforce to her, I may not have much more time left either" he said softly, as he gestured towards his wound.

"I can't. I don't know how" Anakin replied weakly.

"Well from what you told me that happened on Mortis. And from what I just saw. I think you can" he said smiling weakly.

"Are you sure about this Jake" Obi Wan asked.

"Absolutely. If it means that my friend...and the future of the Jedi can live on, than I will gladly sacrifice myself for that".

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other for a moment. They knew that this would probably be their only option to save Padme. Anakin looked back to Jake, "Alright" he said softly.

Jake nodded slowly, as he proceeded to lay down on the floor. Obi Wan took Padme from Anakin and laid her down next to Jake, only half an arms length from him. Anakin knelt down between them and placed a hand on each of their foreheads, and closed his eyes, reaching deeply into the force.

After a few moments, two blueish green auroras of light started to appear around the two figures on the ground. Soon, beams of the same light started to twirl up Anakin's arms and swirl around him. Jake and Padme soon started to levitate, as the light beams continued to swirl around them.

Then, as quickly as it began, it ended. Their bodies slowly set back down, as the aurora's disappeared.

Anakin opened his eyes, and reached over to check Jake. There he lay, his body motionless. His eyes closed, and Anakin noticed that there was a smile on Jake's face. He had been at peace with this, with something that probably very few Jedi in the entire history of the order would have done.

He turned quickly, as he heard Padme begin to slowly wake up. He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her, kissing her forehead and crying tears of joy.

Obi Wan smile happily and he finally let his tears fall, as he watched his friend hold and love his wife. He let out a sigh of relief, as he turned and saw the sun fully set over the horizon.

The sun had set on the day of the fall of the sith, the sacrifice of a Jedi, the end of the old evil, and the beginning of new good.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

They had placed his body on the marble slab in the middle of the circular coliseum style room, a white sheet covering him completely. This was normal Jedi burial tradition, as they were in the funeral chambers in the temple.

Almost every Jedi in the temple, apart from the very young Padawans, were in attendance. Many politicians, those that were either friends of his or respected him enough to come pay their condolences, were also their. They were all seated, as master Yoda stepped up to speak.

"From a young age, taught to love the force, all Jedi are" he said, as everyone gave him their full attention. "Taught this throughout our lives, we are. Show this, Jake did. Much to learn from this, we can. Learn to love much more, we can". Master Yoda paused for a moment.

"Die, he did not, but transform, he did. Become one with the force, he did. Forgotten, his sacrifice, will not be. Remembered by many, he will be" he finished, as he stepped down.

The slab soon slowly lowered down into the floor, as the three triangular doors slowly shut atop of it.

Once the doors were shut tightly, out of the middle of them, a yellow beam of light shot up into the air. This was to indicate that, even though gone in physical form, a Jedi was never truly dead. That their light would always shine brightly in the force for all time.

* * *

A few hours after the incident with Palpatine had been dealt with, chancellor Organa had called an emergency session of the senate to explain everything that had happened. The senate chambers were for the most part packed full, apart from a few empty pods due to the late hour.

"My fellow senators and delegates, I know it is a late hour, but the urgency of the matter could not wait" Bail said.

"Where is Chancellor Palpatine" one senator shouted.

"A few hours ago, members of the Jedi council attempted to apprehend Sheev Palpatine on counts of treason" Bail announced. That caused the senate chambers to erupt into almost pure chaos.

"Order!. There shall be order in the senate" the young man next to Bail shouted, which caused the chamber to calm down.

"However, Palpatine did not want to come peacefully. The result, ended in violence and the loss of his life, and that of commander Jake Delarus of the senate guard" Bail said somberly.

The chamber erupted into whispers and murmurs this time, before settling down again.

"A few hours prior to this, the senate security council held a meeting to decide the fate of Palpatine. It was soon brought forward that Palpatine had secretly been the one who orchestrated the horrific clone war. Commissioning the clone army, and rallied the separatist leaders to instigate the war".

The senate chambers erupted in shouts and yells, but calmed once again as Bail continued.

"Acting accordingly to the law, the security council held a unanimous vote, and removed chancellor Palpatine from office, and voted me to be acting chancellor until the next election".

The chambers broke out into whispers and murmurs, again.

"The elections will be held in four days time. Until then, the senate is in a recess" he finished, as his seat lowered and the senate let out.

* * *

At the same time, the Jedi council also held an emergency meeting so as to fill in everyone on the developments of the past twelve hours.

They finished discussing that, and then they moved to discuss what would become of Anakin. He had, after all, broken the code and formed attachment. But, he had also destroyed the sith and brought balance to the force.

The council members all sat in their respective chairs, apart from Anakin, who stood in the middle of the chambers.

"Young Skywalker" Master Yoda said. "Broken the code, you have, yes?".

"Yes master" Anakin replied lowly as he hung his head down.

"You have broken the code that has stood for over thousands of years in our order. The punishment for this is to be expelled from the order" Mace said in his usual tone. Anakin said nothing.

"But" he continued. " You also single handedly destroyed the lord of the sith and have brought balance to the force". Anakin looked up at him.

"Which is why, expelled, you will not be" Master Yoda said.

"And that is also why we have come to a decision to keep you here as well. Your obvious connection to the force means that you are invaluable to the entire order" master Ki Adi Mundi said.

Anakin was stunned to say the least. He surely thought he would be expelled. But what he heard next would shock him even more.

"Anakin" mace said, as Anakin turned back to him.

"Because of your actions and proven ability to control the force means you are ready to truly be among us" he said.

"Master, are you saying-?".

"Your on this council, we grant you the rank of a seat, master Skywalker" he said, as he motioned with his cybernetic hand for Anakin to sit. Anakin bowed respectively to him, before taking his seat. Obi Wan smiled proudly for his apprentice. He finally got what he had dreamed of, to be a powerful Jedi.

* * *

 _Five Years later..._

"Come on father, come on" the little boy exclaimed, as he waited for his father to catch up to him.

"Slow down Luke, I'm coming" Anakin chuckled, as he reached down and ruffled his sons sandy blond hair. "We'll meet your sister and Obi Wan in a few minutes".

Luke and his sister Leia, had been born a few hours after the incident with Palpatine was over. Though they feared the worst, he and his sister were both healthy as could be when they were born. He still couldn't believe it had been five years since then.

And what a crazy five years it had been, especially the first. In that first year, Luke and Leia had been born, a few days after that the few separatists that were still fighting surrendered. Bail had also been elected to serve as chancellor. And once he became the age of two, Anakin had taken Luke as his padawan. Leia had been taken by Obi Wan, but they usually trained under both master, as well as masters like Yoda and Mace as well.

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his son take off through the empty archive library. He smiled as he watched his son for a moment, before starting off after him.

But he stopped suddenly, as he felt a familiar presence he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned around slowly, and smiled at the familiar figure.

There that stood before him, was the smiling ghostly figure of none other than Jake. He still looked the same as he did the day he died, but now his hair was down just above his shoulders, and he had a full trimmed beard. He watched as Jake bowed respectively to him.

Anakin returned his bow, and was about to say something to him, but stopped as he heard his son call for him down the hall. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, and then back to Jake. He watched him nod in Luke's direction and motioned for him to go after him. Anakin nodded, and looked at him for one more moment, before turning and heading off after his son.

Jake watched his friend go to the end of the hallway and meet his son. Anakin glanced back at him, and Jake nodded at him once more, as the two of them started off.

Jake stood there for a moment, before he looked straight ahead of him. "You thought that was it, didn't you?" He said, as he chuckled softly. " No, there's still alot more stories and adventures to tell. Stick around, you'll hear them soon. See ya around". And with that, he disappeared back into the force.

* * *

Authors Note:

 _I just wanted to thank everyone that followed and favorited and reviewed my story. This story did far better than I ever could have thought possible. It really warms my heart to see people like my story, and I love reading the reviews._

 _With that said, What did you think of that book fourth wall break?. I know it was different, but that's one reason I put it in there. That, and to kind of tease everyone with some other story idea's I'm working on. So 'Stick around' if you want_

 _Thank you so much everyone that read this, and let me know what you guys thought of the story, and how I did on the writing as well._

 _With that, I say farewell until the next story; 'See ya around'._


End file.
